


Milk For You

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League: War
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: “半个小时，之后我就叫醒你。”哈尔信誓旦旦，而布鲁斯已经错过了三颗阿尔弗雷德的薄荷糖，或许他不该错过这个。
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Milk For You

**Author's Note:**

> 天启星把我鲨了，摸一口N52绿蝙甜饼

从各种意义上来说，哈尔都不该是最先发现这件事的人。他身边坐着足足半打的超能力者：有超级感感官的克拉克、会读心的荣恩、超凡敏锐的戴安娜。但从另一个角度来看，如果只有一个人会注意到这种情况，那么也只能是哈尔：只有他在摘下戒指后就变回了完全的普通人，会为了人类身体难以避免的细小毛病睡不着觉。

“听着，小幽灵，”哈尔在一个四下无人的时刻飘到布鲁斯身后，这是他进行‘蝙蝠侠式闪现’的又一次徒劳尝试，“我不知道你在计划什么，但我觉得它没在奏效。”

布鲁斯停住了脚步，看起来 ** **刚刚**** 才发现他。他要么是对哈尔不屑一顾了，要么就是确实心不在焉。哈尔认为无论哪个都不是什么好兆头。

“计划。”布鲁斯问。

“是啊，计-划。”哈尔说，“我知道你说了让我忍住不要帮忙，所以这次我先 ** **问**** 了你。要是你此刻内心充满了对我的强烈赞叹就呼吸一次。”

布鲁斯皱起眉，继续朝前走去，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“好敷衍。我喜欢。”哈尔说，“我都看见了：你呼吸变浅、在会议上开始走神，一点都不像你。而且这——”他忽然伸出手在布鲁斯脸上抹了一把，“你在出汗吗？”

布鲁斯略微侧过头，“你刚刚供认了自己在开会的时候盯着其他联盟成员的呼吸频率——而不是会议报告的事实。”

“这简直太不是重点了。”哈尔斩钉截铁。

布鲁斯没再理他，径直朝茶水间的咖啡机走过去。在黑咖啡即将落入蝙蝠咖啡杯的瞬间，一只发着绿光的马克杯半路截胡，接走了他的咖啡，与此同时一只被绿光包裹的手把他的咖啡杯也夺了去。

“你是不是胃不舒服？”哈尔问。

“哈尔。”布鲁斯警告道。

“在你告诉我你有什么毛病以前，我会叫你远离一切可能有损健康的东西。”哈尔从绿灯能量形成的咖啡杯里喝了一口，不动声色地加了两块糖进去。

这句话为什么听上去这么像骂人？布鲁斯看向自己空无一物的双手，又看向哈尔作势要砸掉的咖啡杯。他最终叹了口气：“没什么可担心的。”

“如果是我，那当然没什么可担心的。因为我热爱路边的辣热狗，每天都拥有八个小时的精致睡眠。如果哪天我在沙发上滚来滚去，那只因为卖我垃圾食品的大叔他没有心。”哈尔说，“但你是蝙蝠侠，你不可能吃坏东西，如果你吃过东西的话。而且，你不睡觉。这就是一个侦探小说爱好者能够得出的结论：你熬夜太久了，蝙蝠。”

“很有价值的推理。”布鲁斯说，“现在可以停止占有我的私人财产了吗？”

“从一到十，你的疼痛指数？”哈尔问。

意识到这可能得持续一会儿，布鲁斯向后倚在了吧台上：“零。”

“别想糊弄我，”哈尔说，“我看到你蝙蝠腰带里的止痛片了。”在布鲁斯下意识低头的那个瞬间，哈尔吸了口气：“所以真的有。到底有多严重？”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，“三。”

“对不起布鲁斯，我又骗了你。满分其实是五。”哈尔说，“你得休息。”

在一阵令人窒息的沉默中，哈尔皱起眉：“好极了，‘猜猜我在想什么’，我最喜欢了。”

布鲁斯不得不开口：“谢谢你的关心，但……”昼夜颠倒的生活是要付出代价的，胃肠不适就是其中最轻微的一种。只不过是一只无形的手把他的胃拧在一起，挤出一阵若有若无的滚烫蒸汽。而他毫无节制的昼伏夜出让这种挥之不去的恼人痛苦和他达成某种共存关系，从尖锐得要在人身上开个洞的疼痛转向一种更温和的、打着转的晕眩感。迪克或许会建议他吐出来试试，提姆则在他的衣服口袋里无孔不入地堆放药品；阿尔弗雷德，如有必要，或许会在某个他放下警惕的时刻从背后给他当头一棒。

他就着后脑的幻痛吸了口气，“确实没什么好担心的。”

哈尔没作声，撅着嘴盯了他一会儿。布鲁斯意识到他的灯戒在以一种运作的方式隐约发光。

他长叹一声，“现在连你也学坏了。”

“你猜怎么着，你的智慧并没有抵消你 ** **现象级**** 的愚蠢。”哈尔看了看灯戒上冒出的扫描结果，声音显得气愤，以及其他，“一个人怎么可以同时这么酷又这么 ** **愚蠢**** ？”在他面前，布鲁斯看到一支绿色的温度计正朝着他的口腔直冲而来，一条看起来就有辐射的绿色毛毯把他卷了进去。在他失去平衡的瞬间，一个沙发称不上温柔地接住了他。

在这样的场景下，布鲁斯竟然感到一丝好笑：“认真的吗？”

哈尔摸着下巴打量了他一会儿，让一只蝙蝠侠形状的玩偶掉进他怀里。哈尔把他的咖啡杯还给他，里面不知何时已经被盛满了温热的牛奶麦片。“你把这个吃了，然后睡觉，直到你不会因为胃痛连开会都听不进去。”

布鲁斯本应继续拒绝下去的，直到他身边的所有人意识到接近他对于自己毫无益处。但是哈尔站在他面前，带着得意的笑容告诉他，再坚持下去没有意义。

“半个小时，之后我就叫醒你。”哈尔信誓旦旦，而布鲁斯已经错过了三颗阿尔弗雷德的薄荷糖，或许他不该错过这个。在他喝掉那一杯麦片以前，最后的理智让他摘下了头罩，于是绿灯侠没能拍到蝙蝠侠喝牛奶的珍贵画面。

“你不必待在这里。”布鲁斯说。

在他能听到哈尔的回答以前，世界悄然沉寂，陷入一种温暖的模糊之中，只有胃里火焰跳动的灼烧感和冰凌在阳光中融化的下坠感化作某种富有节奏的韵律。他数着拍子，在某个得到安抚的时刻沉入睡眠。

布鲁斯在通讯的震动声中睁开眼。他用了两秒钟意识到他此刻枕在一个真实的沙发扶手上，身上盖着一条真实的毛毯，怀里——怀里抱着一只足够柔软却发着绿光的蝙蝠玩偶。哈尔坐在沙发边的地毯上，向后倚着这只玩偶睡得人事不知。时间一定早过了半小时，他不知道自己什么时候被转移到哈尔的休息室里的，更不知道为什么哈尔的想象力在睡梦之中也能运作。布鲁斯本想把这一条信息记录到属于哈尔的档案里，但哈尔基本上算是隔着一层绿灯能量用后脑勺压着他的胸口，他确信自己在起身的同时会让另一个人也惊醒过来。于是他维持着原先的姿势，只从一侧臂甲上的显示屏里浏览提姆发给他的资料，柔和的白光笼罩着这个稍显懒散的工作时刻。

“睡得还好？”

布鲁斯偏过头。哈尔不知什么时候已经醒了，翻了个身趴在那只玩偶上对他露出一个半梦半醒的笑容。

在这个瞬间，他忽然发现了两人之间过于亲密的距离。如果此时有人从门口望过来，甚至会以为他们正凑在一起接吻。尽管哈尔看起来完全没意识到这一点，只是像做过千百次一样捏了捏面前的玩偶，用灯戒把它收了回去。

“我希望你好一点了。因为之前你就像随时要飘走的一张白-一张黑纸。”哈尔用力抹了把脸，话音里黏黏乎乎的部分重新变得尖锐有力，“所以，”他问，“有效果吗？”

布鲁斯看了他一会儿，确信哈尔·乔丹看起来从头到尾没有意识到他之前做了什么。“是的。”布鲁斯说，把头罩戴了回去。

“其实-你知道的，联盟并不十分了解你。”哈尔用指节在脸侧蹭了蹭，“他们都不是，或者说不再是普通人了，你又不许他们按照真正的普通人来看待你。”他皱着眉思考措辞，“就比方说，谁能想到蝙蝠侠会熬夜到胃痛呢？你把香槟换成姜汁汽水，但我们只会以为那是为了保持-”哈尔稍微比划了一下，“清醒的头脑。或是体型。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，感到自己苦心经营的高大形象被撕去了小小的一角。但奇怪的是，他并不为此感到十分沮丧。

“总之，”哈尔说，“总之，我可能稍微有点理解你说的相似了。”

不，布鲁斯想，我觉得你完全没懂。

“我该去夜巡了。”他最后说。

“你确定你能行？”哈尔说，“我是说，我可以帮忙，至少让你今晚能早点睡。”

布鲁斯笑了一声，“不必。”他理了理制服，朝门口走过去，“蝙蝠是夜行生物。”

哈尔想说可你不是蝙蝠，休息室的门已经在他面前关上了。他后退了两步在沙发里躺下，把灯戒变出的蝙蝠玩偶抱在怀里。在布鲁斯留下的温暖中，哈尔注视着天花板上的一条拼接的缝隙，直到他再次沉睡过去。

他们没再提及这件事，让这个罕见的蝙蝠休憩的时刻静静地留在了时间流中的某处。或许在巴里的某次奔跑中，这个场景会从他身边一闪而过，像是从火车两侧飞掠而过的白色花朵。

不是说哈尔不想把它炫耀给全世界——他只是更希望留下一些两人的共通之处：相似的坚定、相同的疯狂、即使无足轻重却仍只属于他们两个的秘密。他只是在大家欢呼着加入巴里的单身夜派对时表示他们要大喝一顿，又在句末对桌子另一侧黑漆漆的身影眨一眨眼：

“我知道，你喝牛奶。”

-END


End file.
